What If This Storm Ends?
by BabblingDreamer
Summary: After an eventful night Felicity decides to visit Diggle. Only to find the one person she wasn't looking for, Oliver Queen. Set after the events of 3x07. One-Shot...possibly.


She stared at the blue dress hanging on her closet door, the red dress from her date with Oliver hanging right beside it. Her platonic dinner with Ray turned out to be not so platonic, once they arrived at Palmer Technologies. She loved Oliver but he'd said it himself. "I can't be with anyone," she whispered to herself and shut her eyes.

Ray was a nice enough guy, came off a bit strong sure, but his intentions meant no harm. He understood her at an intellectual level, actually tried to speak with her albeit interrupted by her mother, but it would of happened. Their kiss was nice, passionate not so much, but it was what she needed in that moment. Oliver had practically shattered her hopes; she'd heard everything through the comms.

It was at times like these where she wished she had more female friends to talk about guys with. Sara was gone, Laurel…well what would they even be classified as? Diggle was the next best thing. Felicity flipped over on her bed groaning against her pillow. She stood up quickly, grabbing the keys to her mini cooper and practically running out of her apartment, almost stepping on her neighbors' cat in the process.

She walked along the dim hallway taking long strides to reach Lyla and Diggles place. Knocking on the door eagerly she waited for Diggle to open up so she could vent all her frustrations for just this once.

"Felicity," said Diggle in a surprised tone.

"I know it's late, but it was either you or the neighbors cat, and well," Diggle looked behind him and that's when she noticed Roy and Oliver sitting there having dinner.

She was a mess, in sweats, an oversized hoodie, and a messy top bun. She stared wide-eyed at the scene before her like a deer caught in headlights, rendered speechless.

"Felicity!" said Lyla brightly. "Join us, we have more than enough food." Diggle gestured for her to come in but she remained glued to the ground.

"Actually, I just came to ask John a question but it can wait till tomorrow," Felicity nervously stuttered. Diggle could tell something was bothering her. "Enjoy your dinner!" she waved goodbye enthusiastically to Roy and Oliver who still sat at the dinner table.

She turned around to make her way back towards her car when she heard Oliver call out her name.

"Oliver," she whispered back.

"Can we talk…in private for a moment?" She braced herself, this could either be good or really, really, bad.

"Yeah, sure." She said. Oliver walked out the door, gently holding onto her elbow as he guided her farther away from the apartment. "I'll be right back, Dig." Everything was happening so quickly; she only just managed to hear the soft click of the door closing behind them.

"What did you want to talk about Oliver?" He ran his hand over his hair looking at her intensely.

"Ray, Ray's a great guy. You deserve to be happy," he whispered.

"Don't Oliver, just don't. Not tonight."

"Why not?" he pushed. "Clearly, something more is happening between the two of you."

"What makes you say that?" Her face scrunched in confusion. Did he know?

"I saw the way you kissed him. You deserve each other."

"It was only a kiss Oliver."

"But it wasn't…" he spat out angrily, making her flinch.

"Don't!" she yelled. "You knew how I felt about you these last couple of months. You knew," she harshly prodded her finger against his chest. "Yet, I waited. It killed me to see you with Isobel and even Sara, but there I was waiting for you to come to your senses." She hadn't realized she'd started crying but there she was finally loosing it in front of the man she loved. "So don't you dare come and patronize me over a kiss that I myself don't know how to feel about."

He stared at her sadly, cupping her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, his lips gliding over hers softly, yet harsh at the same time, encompassing all the emotions they had been bottling up. Oliver dropped his hands to her lower back pressing them closer together; she never wanted this to end. She gently tugged on his lower lip, his forehead resting against hers, the only noise the sound of their ragged breathes. "Felicity," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't written something in a while and well I hope you enjoyed it. I will most likely leave this as a One-Shot.**


End file.
